Asphalt Slope
Basic Information The Asphalt Slope is a slanted black building-block with a rough texture that you can use as a roof-tile or for other purposes (it can be rotated). Asphalt Slopes were added to Creativerse with update R54 on May 1st 2018 together with their with inner and outer corner blocks, Asphalt Columns, Asphalt Stairs (as a new crafting recipe) with inner and outer corner blocks, and also Asphalt Slabs. The black Asphalt block was selected to be granted all these additional shapes by Creativerse players who voted on social media and the official Creativerse forums during the first BLOCK MADNESS "tournament": https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1697168437885568533/ How to obtain 2 of these Slopes can be made in a Processor from one block of Asphalt each. Alternatively, one Asphalt block can be cut into 2 Asphalt Slabs or into 2 Asphalt Columns in the Processor. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for that. Simply carry crafted Asphalt blocks in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by looking at your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game-world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Asphalt Slopes cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These slopes also cannot be crafted in the crafting menu. However, to create Asphalt Slopes, you will have to craft cubic blocks of Asphalt first, so that you can then process them into Asphalt Slopes. How to craft cubic Asphalt blocks Before crafting Asphalt, you'll need to unlock its crafting recipe at first by: * obtaining a Glob of Goo as a random loot or harvest from most surface Creatures, or crafted in the Crafting Menu from blocks of Mold (that can be mined on the Stalactite layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped or better) * obtaining (a block of) Fossils, usually mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or from recesses close to rivers, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Occasionally blocks of Fossils can also be obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms either as a loot or pet-harvest. To craft 8 blocks of Asphalt, you'll need: * 2 pieces of Coal, extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains or on the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface, or obtained from Keepas of any kind * 1 (block of) Fossils mined from the Fossil layer or from recesses close to rivers, or obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms * 1 Glob of Goo crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or looted/harvested from many Creatures How to process Asphalt Slopes further Since update R43 in May 2017, inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Asphalt Slopes too by putting them into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for this. How to use You can place Asphalt Slopes into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Asphalt Slopes can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Asphalt Slopes that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Asphalt Slopes can also be put on display (they are usually reduced in size when on display) in Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Container, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Category:Processed Category:Slopes Category:Decor Category:Processable